Lactic acid bacteria are known to produce a variety of antimicrobial substances (antibacterial substances) such as a lactic acid, an organic acid, a volatile fatty acid, a hydrogen peroxide, a benzoic acid, a bacteriocin (niacin, colicin or the like) and so on. The lactic acid bacteria are used not only for a dairy starter but also for preservation of foods (biopreservation) by use of an antibacterial activity. However, not only bacteria propagate themselves as pathogenic bacteria or putrefactive bacteria, but also mold propagates itself during the preservation of the foods. Thus, most of the lactic acid bacteria were not effective against propagation of the mold. Particularly, the mold tends to propagate itself on an animal feed. Therefore, an intake rate of the feed for animals was sometimes lowered because of heat generation or bad smell of the feed caused by the propagation of the mold. In addition, a hopper opening of a feed tank sometimes clogged up by the propagation of the mold thereby blocking the feed from discharging. On the other hand, an antibiotic substance having an antifungal activity or an antifungal agent such as a formic acid was sometimes added in the animal feed in order to prevent and remove the propagation of the mold. However, there were a problem that the antifungal agent caused erosion and problems that the antibiotic substance caused the animals diarrhea or indigestion or caused emergence of drug-resistant bacteria or abnormal intestinal flora or the like to the animals. Conventionally, lactic acid bacteria having the antifungal activity are little known except Lactobacillus sanfranciscencis (refer to Patent Publication No. 1) and Lactobacillus plantrum (refer to Non-Patent Publication No. 1).
Conventionally, the lactic acid bacteria are also used as probiotics. As such ones, there are many proposals: a veterinary medication containing lactobacillus salivarius (refer to PATENT PUBLICATION 2), a deodorant feed containing at least 0.1% of mixed microorganisms mainly compose of more than N×106 of lactic acid coccus and sporeformer (refer to Patent Publication No. 3), a feed additive adding an antioxidant substance and living microbial agent to a high-class organic matter, putting them in an airtight container and fermenting them under a temperature of 25° C. (centigrade) to 37° C. (centigrade) (refer to Patent Publication No. 4) and so on. “Probiotics” are also called a living microbial agent. According to the most common definition, it is a “living microbial additive that works beneficially on a host animal by improving a balance of an intestinal microbes” (Fuller, R.: Probiotics in man and animals. J. Appl. Bacteriol., 66, 365-378 (1989)). However, in these days, it may also be used in a broad sense as “microorganisms that beneficially work on health maintenance of a host” (Lee, Y. K. and Salminen, S.: The coming of age of probiotics, Trends Food Sci. Technol. 6, 241-245 (1995)). Thus, there is also a thought that even killed bacteria are included in the probiotics (Salminen, S. et al.: probiotics: how should they be defined?, Trends Food Sci. Technol., 10, 107-110 (1999)). Typical microorganisms as the probiotics are lactic acid bacteria including bifidobacteria. In addition, bacillus subtilis, butyric acid bacteria, propionic acid bacteria, yeast and the like are also used as the probiotics.    PATENT PUBLICATION NO. 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-291466    NON-PATENT PUBLICATION NO. 1: Paola Lavermicocca et al. Applied and Environmental Microbiology, September 2000, p4084˜p4090, vol. 66, No 9)    PATENT PUBLICATION NO. 2: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. S50-132115    PATENT PUBLICATION NO. 3: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H9-322714    PATENT PUBLICATION NO. 4: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-299230